User talk:Eladkse
I'll start with the easy bit - I know I need to put the sidebar back, realised that a couple of weeks ago and haven't gotten around to it. Is it still right for me to hide it on my personal CSS (and inform others to do the same if they wish) though? I need added to every page, except that Rename doesn't need to be on Categories. Tardis1963 07:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, but first, a question. Is it possible to add to every page, but have the template for just those two hidden for everyone that isn't an admin? Tardis1963 07:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Every page, please. And you can go ahead with the bot now. Tardis1963 07:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Surely I can remove the bar with the edit button on it on my own personal CSS? Tardis1963 08:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It should be fine with other users, there's not many on here, and it won't interfere with the article area at all. I haven't created all the templated yet, but I am sure that I would like it done. Is it hard to remove the code from every page after it's been added? Tardis1963 08:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll just message you if I need anything more done with regard to this in future. Tardis1963 08:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm working on that atm. Any ideas of what would work? Tardis1963 08:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Now just to create the other templates... Tardis1963 08:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Positioning Thanks for letting me know; I'll play around with the positioning a bit more. Tardis1963 09:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thought I still needed that. No problem. Tardis1963 09:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I still think I prefer them 1 pixel to the left, though. Tardis1963 09:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you possibly add to Template pages (along with Edit, History and Rename) and {[Talk category}} to Category pages (along with Edit and History)? Tardis1963 10:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) That's fine; I'm not pushed for time. Could you also do , , , and when they can be done. is for the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki: namespace. Tardis1963 11:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Umm... idk, 'cause it's there? Don't worry about file, mediawiki or forum then. Just do user and dwcw. Tardis1963 11:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) The talk/edit/rename floaty thing This is a copy of a message already placed on User talk:Tardis1963. I know you're very much "in beta" as far as your new series of "blue boxes" are concerned, but I feel I should jump in and tell you about things I'm seeing that you can't be. Because if you were seeing what I'm seeing on my screen, you wouldn't have gone live with this feature, I don't think. It's totally in the way of article text on the left-hand side of pages. I constantly have to scroll just to read text on any page. And it adds no functionality I don't already have through the edit button or the wikia footer. I honestly can't see why you need it at all, since there are "edit", "history", "rename" and "talk" buttons available at the top and bottom of pages. Press your keyboard's "home" or "end" key once, and you're there. That said, there are plenty of other options, if you really must keep it in the left gutter. *One is to cut the width by two-thirds (seriously, just the letter "T" for talk, the letter "E" for edit — or symbols). Push it out to maybe a left margin of -100. At least maybe it won't cover so much of the text that way. *Or just change the z-index to a negative number, so that it will slide under the page. *Or, and this is probably the best option, change it from fixed to absolute positioning and adjust the top margin of div#talk to something like -300, putting the remaining three boxes an appropriately higher negative number. I should point out at this juncture that your CSS is wrong on margins. top-margin:0 is roughly at the bottom of the wordmark (the DWCW logo). So when you say top-margin:100, you're talking about a value that's technically outside the page margins (up around the wikia logo). And by the time you get to placing rename at 228px, you're well and truly off the top of the page. It appears to be working, of course, but you're relying on the browser to interpret mistaken numbers and invert the y-axis for you. Since you're not using genuine co-ordinates, there's no guarantee that every browser is rendering it where you actually want it. I don't really understand your margin numbers, either, because they're not equidistant. Talk and edit are 40px apart, but then edit and history are 44px apart, and history and rename are 44px apart. Does this mean that these images are actually of different sizes, or have you done the math wrong? I dunno. So let's just assume that they're all a nice, regular 40px in height, and that you want them to start aligning with the top of the page. Your margins should be 0px, -40px, -80px, and -120px. Again, though, I think your best bet is to change positioning from fixed to absolute, and move the whole thing down to the middle of the page. It won't follow you as you scroll, but you'll have something at the top, middle and bottom of pages. See, I think the thing you haven't planned for is that people will actually zoom in on the page. According to browser usability studies, many people do use the zoom feature since many don't have perfect vision, or aren't sitting an an optimal reading distance or have widescreen monitors better served by zooming in. And there are two ways that browsers can increase text size. They can just change the size of the text, or they can perform an actual zoom, which increases the size of everything, so that the zoom looks proportional. By default, most browsers zoom, they don't just change text size. If you change the text size on your site now, the blue box is naturally unaffected, because it's a graphic. The rest of the page looks weird, but the blue box is (well, boxes are, to be absolutely precise) unchanged. But if you zoom, the blue box zooms too, and soon comes careening into the left side of the page. I traditionally push the zoom button twice to make a page fit entirely on my widescreen monitor. When I do this, the blue box is overhanging the page horribly — by at least 50 to 75 px. It's absolutely interfering with my ability to read the text on pages. Another point is that this really rams editing features down the users' throats. It's distracting to have a thing following you around as you scroll around a page, even if it's outside the page margins. But if that thing that's following you around is offering you features that you never use — like "edit" and "history" — it's even more annoying. Pages should be built, in my view, for the convenience of the reader, not the editor. If it's a feature in a standard location on the side of the page, people who are just here to read won't find it annoying. They might be curious about it, but it doesn't affect their enjoyment of a page, because absolute positioning means it always stays put. There's also the method of delivery to be considered. There are disadvantages to it being delivered by a template placed on every page. The problem with it being a template — from your perspective, as someone who wants this feature to be on every page — is that any editor could come on here and undo the bot's work. A bot could easily unno the whole system in a couple of hours. Or, worse, an individual editor could just take it off an individual page — either intentionally or accidentally —and you'd never find it until a year later when you happened to be on that page yourself. The alternative — javascript creation of a button — is harder, but it's impregnable. Ordinary users have no way to remove js-created buttons. At all. Finally, you should consider whether you want to be doing this to users who prefer the monobook skin. We have a few of these outlying tags at w:c:tardis, but they're all very narrow — precisely 25px, in fact. This is because some people still do browse in monobook, and a 25px width still gives them access to the monobook left gutter. If you don't want to change your skin, just go to wikipedia and look at all the vital page areas you're covering up with this thing as it is. If you made them 25px widths with either symbols or the first letter of the function, you wouldn't be pissin' off monobook users. Well, actually, because you've put the CSS in Wikia.css rather than Common.css, Your boxes aren't going to have any real styling in monobook. They're just gonna stack up in a big clump at the top left of the page. But then I see that you haven't considered monobook at all on this wiki, cause you don't have a monobook-sized logo (it's just fitting the widescreen wordmark into a totally differently-shaped hole). Anyway, those are just a few ideas. Hope you don't mind the constructive criticism. CzechOut 16:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for all your help. It's 7:34am here in Brisbane, and I'm busy today but I'll take a look at that javascript you gave me later this afternoon (very early morning for you, I think), and get back to you. Tardis1963 21:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :You should now have admin rights, so please do whatever would be best. Btw, neither the import code or the actual code from your page worked in IE9, but did appear to work in Chrome. Any ideas how to get it to work in IE9? Tardis1963 05:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I definently prefer your images to my ones. If I send you a link to the icons I used, could you add them to the button images? And by all means, make them even better. ::Added the latest import code, and still not working with IE9. Tardis1963 10:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) IE9 Thanks. Keep me posted. Tardis1963 10:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Tardis1963 11:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::What if I put it in global.js? Isn't that just like my personal js, but for every wiki? Tardis1963 12:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Deleted now. Tardis1963 12:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks like it's working :D. The image for protection isn't loading though. Tardis1963 12:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Protection is good now. Thanks. Now just to make them better and more user-friendly. Could you make them slightly larger? Tardis1963 12:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) A bit too large now. Is all the size etc. editing done in MediaWiki:EditBar.js? 'Cause I could probably take a look at a lot of that stuff later. Also, on user pages, the talk one goes to "User Talk" rather than "User talk". Tardis1963 12:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :At the moment they're assigned to the very left of the page, aren't they? Is it possible to assign then to just left of the article/grey space? Tardis1963 12:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :So you can't get them to assign to the article in IE? I can't see any difference. Tardis1963 01:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Just cleared the cache, and I can see that they're smaller now, but I still don't understand where they're positioned relative to atm. Tardis1963 01:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :On third thoughts, I think it's working the way I want it to, with the offset being how far left of the article I want. Question: Is the edit bar working in all browsers? Tardis1963 01:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a way to get the edit button to edit the old version of a page, when viewing an old version of a page? Tardis1963 03:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Bottom toolbar Too hard. Not to add, but to use. It's so much easier to use these ones on the side. I added them to my global.js so they work on all wikis for me now, and they've been working perfectly. I just put it to -139 to look better (in my opinion). Hope it's right with you. Tardis1963 08:03, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :That's OK. I think I can get around the history edit by comparing 2 pages, and editing one from there. :Thanks for all your help. I'll definently send you a message if I need anything. Tardis1963 11:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC)